The Family Sigma
by StormWolf10
Summary: 10/Rose. Doomsday, series 3 and 4 don't happen, apart from The Doctor's Daughter. This is the adventures of the Doctor, Rose and their four children. See my profile for character information before reading, please! Rating may go up. ON HIATUS
1. New Adventures

Michael, Jenny, Leanne and Thomas piled out of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose exiting after them. The Doctor pulled the door shut behind them and took in his surroundings.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah...Theta, where are we?" Rose asked, not convinced by her husband's enthusiasm.

The Doctor waved a hand at their surroundings. "Rose, this is the 1920's Wild West! How cool is that?!" the Doctor enthused. Leanne and Thomas glanced at each other, giggling at the Doctor's enthusiasm. Jenny and Michael, however, seemed to share their father's excitement, gazing around the barren landscape in awe and pointing out the ramshackle buildings situated on the horizon. The Doctor then clapped his hands together. "Ok, now, seeing as we are in the Wild West, I suggest we all get back inside the TARDIS." The Doctor announced.

"Why are we going back inside? I wanna explore!" Jenny protested.

The Doctor laughed. "No, no. We're gonna get changed. We've gotta look the part!" he explained, laughing as he unlocked the TARDIS and ushered his family back inside.

**~StormWolf10~**

When the Sigmas next stepped out of the TARDIS, they were all dressed in plaid shirts, dark blue jeans and cowboy boots. Michael, Thomas and the Doctor wore Stetsons on their heads while Rose, Jenny and Leanne all had their hair in a plait. Thomas was sulking as Leanne had likened him to the Milky Bar Kid in his Wild West outfit, and even the Doctor and Rose had to admit if only he had a pair of small round glasses, Thomas would look remarkably close to the cartoon boy. He had then spent the next five minutes grumbling and complaining about how he had to be the twin with blonde hair whilst Leanne's was chestnut brown. Michael had then found his hair being attacked by Rose wielding a hairbrush, something, Rose complained, that his hair had probably never seen before if Michael's messy brown hair was anything to go by. Reluctantly, Michael agreed to at least slick his floppy fringe back and out of his eyes before donning his Stetson.

"Right, I suggest we head towards those buildings on the horizon; it's probably some sort of Ranch." The Doctor announced, pointing at the buildings Jenny and Michael had spotted earlier. He then reached down and took Rose's hand as Thomas and Leanne ran off ahead, closely followed by Jenny and Michael. The Sigma family was an odd one; both Jenny and Michael were force grown Generated Anomalies. They had been created when the Doctor and Rose had been dragged to Messaline and their hands had been forced into machines, extrapolating their DNA and creating Jenny and Michael, who both stepped out as teenagers ready to fight in the war. Because of this, the Doctor and Rose were effectively Michael and Jenny's parents as both children had Time Lord DNA just like the Doctor and Rose. Thomas and Leanne were twins that the Doctor and Rose had adopted last time they had been on Earth; Thomas and Leanne had lived in a Children's home and had helped the Doctor and Rose track down an escaped Hoix. They had bonded so well, that after detailed discussions with Jenny and Michael, the Doctor and Rose decided to adopt them. Although Michael and Jenny appeared to be about 16-17 Earth years old, they were in fact only about 7 months old. This meant that Leanne and Thomas were actually the older siblings at 8 Earth years old. However, as the Doctor and Rose found it complicated to explain the whole way Jenny and Michael were created and how they appeared to be older than the twins, Michael and Jenny always referred to the twins as their younger siblings.

**~StormWolf10~**

The sun was setting by the time the family reached the buildings. They found that the Doctor had been right and the small cluster of buildings made up a spacious Ranch. By now, Leanne and Thomas were being carried by the Doctor and Michael; despite the TARDIS changing their physiology to Time Lords, both the twins were exhausted from walking the vast distance from the TARDIS to the Ranch in the prickling heat. As they neared the largest building on the Ranch, a broad-shouldered man of about 50 years old stepped out. He was dressed in jeans, boots, a shirt and braces. He had grey, short hair and stubble and was roughly the same height as the Doctor. Rose carefully eased the dozing Thomas from Michael's arms, shushing him and resting his head against her shoulder as he stirred.

"Hullo," the Doctor announced "I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Rose and our four children Jenny, Michael, Leanne and Thomas. We saw your Ranch from the distance and were wondering whether you could spare a room or two for us to sleep in tonight. We've nowhere else to stay and we won't be able to make it to the nearest town until tomorrow, what with the children being so tired and nightfall fast approaching."

The man regarded the family suspiciously. But after he regarded the young children in their parents' arms, he seemed to come to a reluctant decision.

"I can arrange for one of my skinners to take you in to the nearest town using our carriage." The man announced.

"But a big Ranch like this, there must be some rooms you're not using. The kids can share a bed, and we can sleep in chairs or something." Rose suggested, nodding towards herself and her husband.

The man shook his head. "With all due respect, I'm not comfortable with having four young children in the Ranch, what with what's been happening recently. You will be much better off in the nearest town." The man insisted.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked the man.

"Carlson, sir. I own this Ranch." Carlson answered warily.

"Well, Carlson, thank you for your concern but there really is no need to be so concerned. And I assure you our children are very well behaved." The Doctor assured Carlson.

"No, sir. You misunderstand. Strange things have been happening, people going missing. It's not safe here!" Carlson protested. Jenny, Michael, the Doctor and Rose all glanced at each other.

"It's a good job we're here, then. Strange is our speciality!" the Doctor announced, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose settled herself down in the wooden chair at the dining room table, careful not to disturb Thomas who had now completely fallen asleep in her arms. Leanne, as stubborn as always, was fighting to stay awake, now cradled on Michael's lap as the Doctor was busy pacing the room and listening intently to what Carlson was telling him.

"Theta," Rose called "sit down. You'll wear a hole in the floor."

The Doctor stopped abruptly and stared at her. However, after a few seconds of simply staring at his wife, he stepped over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. Jenny and Michael smirked and the Doctor grinned back. However, Carlson cleared his throat purposefully and the Doctor fell back into a sombre mood, returning his attention to the man.

"So, you say strange things have been happening. Like what?" the Doctor prompted.

"Well, as I said before, people have been going missing. But not just any random people. There's a pattern; young children that are no more than 16 years of age. They vanish without a trace during the night. Come morning, they're long gone, but whatever takes them leaves no tracks, no way of tracing them." Carlson explained quietly.

"How many?" the Doctor asked.

"Pardon?" Carlson asked, confused

"How many children have gone missing?" the Doctor asked.

Carlson considered this for a few moments, muttering names under his breath and counting off on his fingers. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"12. 12 children have been taken." Carlson finally answered.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other.

"And how long's this been going on?" Rose asked.

"'Bout two weeks." Carlson replied.

"Two weeks?! 12 children have been snatched from their homes in two weeks?" Rose asked, shocked.

Carlson nodded gravely. The Doctor looked over at his wife and saw that she had unconsciously tightened her grip on the sleeping Thomas in her arms. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder gently. Rose flashed him a quick, nervous smile in thanks, but the Doctor could see she was still very concerned.

"That is why I didn't want you or your children staying here. It's not safe. We've had no children snatched from here. We ain't got no children to snatch, but there seems to be a radius in which the disappearances have happened. We're on the edge of the radius; I was going to send you on to the next town, 'bout 5 and a half miles away. You'd have been outta the radius by then, and your children would be safe." Carlson explained.

There was some noise going on outside and Carlson got up to go and see what it was, leaving the Sigma family alone.

Immediately, Michael, Jenny and Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Jenny asked, her voice trembling with fright, although she tried not to show it.

"Yeah, Theta, I must admit this is one adventure I'd rather we left alone. I'm not risking Michael and Jenny out here, and I'm certainly not risking Thomas and Leanne." Rose protested.

Michael quickly passed Leanne to Jenny and stood up to walk over to his mum. He crouched beside her and hugged her, careful of Thomas, as he saw tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

The Doctor buried his face in his hands, for once unsure what to do; like his wife, he didn't want to risk the children, yet he wanted to stop whatever was taking the children away from the locals. However, his thoughts were cut off as the air was filled with shouts from outside. Before the Doctor could stop him, Michael had leapt up and ran to the door, running outside. The Doctor went to follow, but Thomas and Leanne were both woken by the shouting, panicked and scared. As Rose pulled Thomas into a hug, rocking him to calm him down, the Doctor quickly relieved Jenny of the thrashing, sobbing Leanne. After a few moments, they settled down. There were still shouts from outside, and a few gunshots.

"Theta," Rose whispered worriedly "where's Michael?"

The Doctor looked over at his wife, frowning, then glanced around the room.

"Oh, he ran outside." The Doctor replied calmly.

Rose just gaped at him. After a few moments she began sobbing, panicking about what could have happened to her son.

At the same moment, what Michael had done had sunk in and the Doctor handed Leanne back to Jenny before bolting out the door. By now, Rose had stood up, Thomas slipping off her to stand beside her. The Doctor then wandered back in, his face ashen.

"Theta?" Rose prompted, terrified.

"We may have to stay a little longer. Michael's been taken." The Doctor whispered.


	2. Staying Brave

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter of The Family Sigma...Hope you like it! Please R&R. **

_Previously:_

"_Theta," Rose whispered worriedly "where's Michael?"_

_The Doctor looked over at his wife, frowning, then glanced around the room. _

"_Oh, he ran outside." The Doctor replied calmly._

_Rose just gaped at him. After a few moments she began sobbing, panicking about what could have happened to her son._

_At the same moment, what Michael had done had sunk in and the Doctor handed Leanne back to Jenny before bolting out the door. By now, Rose had stood up, Thomas slipping off her to stand beside her. The Doctor then wandered back in, his face ashen._

"_Theta?" Rose prompted, terrified._

"_We may have to stay a little longer. Michael's been taken." The Doctor whispered._

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose bit her lip, determined not to cry. She was faintly aware of Jenny lowering Leanne to the floor and stepping forward.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rose asked, after taking a deep breath and composing herself.

The Doctor was taken aback by Rose's calmness; he had been waiting for her to shout and scream at him for not following their son, for not stopping him and dragging him back inside. He had been waiting for her to break down in tears as the realisation that her little boy had disappeared sunk in. So, he had not been expecting such a direct, calm question in response.

"Well, we'll have to stay here tonight. I'm going to speak to the Ranch workers- find out what they know. They might be able to help." The Doctor explained.

"So...we're staying here?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, sweetheart, we need to find Michael. The only way to do that is to stay here." Rose explained gently.

Reluctantly, Jenny nodded. Just then, the family were interrupted by Carlson re-entering the building. Like the Doctor, his face was ashen.

"I'm so terribly sorry for your loss. I'll set up some rooms for you; it's the least I can do in the circumstances. I'm still not happy with the kids being here, but they're just as safe as anywhere else now." Carlson told the Doctor and Rose.

They smiled weakly in thanks.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose sat on the edge of the bed, watching Leanne and Thomas sleep. She glanced across the room at the low camp bed that had been set up for Jenny. She heard the Doctor walk up behind her, but didn't look round.

"I've spoken to the Ranch workers. I'm not sure there's much we can do; I certainly didn't see whatever it was that took Michael very clearly, and there's no tracks to follow. For once in my life, I'd say we're pretty much stuck." The Doctor told his wife softly, taking her hand in his.

Rose looked up at him. "I'm not giving up yet, Theta. I refuse." She announced, her voice shaking with emotion.

Instead of replying, the Doctor simply wrapped his arms around his wife, drawing her into a hug as she began to sob.

"Michael will be fine, I'm sure of it." The Doctor told his wife gently, rocking her backwards and forwards in an attempt to calm her.

After a few minutes, Rose pulled away, smiling weakly at her husband. She wiped her eyes dry and gazed at Leanne and Thomas' sleeping forms for a moment or two, before glancing at Jenny. All three children were peaceful and asleep.

"But you said you didn't know if there was much we could do." Rose pointed out sadly. She looked down at the floor, only for the Doctor to tilt her chin upwards again with his fingers.

"Yes, I did say that, but I didn't say there was _nothing_ we could do." The Doctor pointed out.

For the first time since Michael had been taken, Rose smiled properly, and the Doctor grinned back.

"Now, we need to get some rest because tomorrow, we're rescuing Michael Theta Sigma!" the Doctor announced, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next morning, Leanne and Thomas woke to find their parents gone. Jenny woke up shortly after and quickly calmed the two children, reasoning that both the Doctor and Rose were most likely downstairs having breakfast. All three children dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to find that Jenny was right and their parents were waiting in the kitchen. Rose had already fixed the three children their breakfast and they ate quickly, eager to start looking for Michael.

**~StormWolf10~**

When the Doctor stepped out into the Ranch after breakfast, the sun was only just rising, bleeding over the horizon and setting the sky on fire. To his right was Rose and Thomas, and to his left was Jenny and Leanne, the twins separated due to Leanne's rendition of 'the Milky Bar Kid' directed at Thomas throughout breakfast, something that had upset Thomas greatly. The Doctor took a deep breath and stepped off the decking and down the steps, his quick strides causing the kids to hurry to keep up with him. He stopped when he reached the Ranch gate and he studied the horizon carefully. Rose and Thomas had come to stop at his side, the same with Jenny and Leanne, causing them to stand in a straight line.

"Don't worry, son. We're on our way." The Doctor whispered.

And with that, he donned his Stetson and set off towards the horizon.

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


	3. Of Gallifreyan Legends

**A/N: R & R! **

_Previously:_

_The Doctor took a deep breath and stepped off the decking and down the steps, his quick strides causing the kids to hurry to keep up with him. He stopped when he reached the Ranch gate and he studied the horizon carefully. Rose and Thomas had come to stop at his side, the same with Jenny and Leanne, causing them to stand in a straight line. _

"_Don't worry, son. We're on our way." The Doctor whispered._

_And with that, he donned his Stetson and set off towards the horizon._

**~StormWolf10~**

Michael sat in the dark, damp cell, knees huddled to his chest. Despite the intense heat of the land outside, the cell in the spacecraft of these strange aliens was cold and dank. Michael knew he had been in the cell for just over 10 hours now, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was getting more than a little scared now. That was one thing Michael hated about himself; due to his appearance, everyone they met who didn't know about how he and Jenny were created expected them to behave like 16 year olds. Sure, Michael was brave; he was the son of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf, but when it came to times like this, Michael would much rather act his own age. Right now, he was terrified about where his parents were- had they been caught? Or had they simply decided it was too dangerous for Jenny, Thomas and Leanne to stay? Did they assume he was dead? All of these internal ramblings led Michael's brain to one unwanted, dark, terrifying conclusion; his parents had left him here and they weren't returning. Michael suddenly heard one of the alien guards stomp past his cell, and Michael bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering. All he wanted was to be safe back in his room on the TARDIS...No, what Michael wanted more than that, more than anything right now, was quite simply a hug from his parents. He wanted them to tell him that everything would be alright. Because, of course, he'd know they were lying, but maybe it would help ease his panic just a tiny bit...

**~StormWolf10~**

"All the children were taken from a 100 mile radius, and Michael was taken just on the edge of that radius. But where are they taking the children? Surely they must take them all to the same place? That or these monsters move around a lot and are the alien equivalent of Gypsies..." the Doctor muttered, spinning around in a circle and carefully studying the landscape.

"You said Michael was dragged towards the horizon, yes?" Rose asked her husband, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Well, yes. But the horizon wouldn't be the same for every disappearance, would it, Rose?" the Doctor pointed out, a little harsher than he had meant to.

Rose visibly winced at the Doctor's tone, and he quickly rushed to her side, hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I know it's no excuse, but I'm just worried about Michael." The Doctor whispered.

"I know, Theta. I am too." Rose replied softly. Then she raised her voice. "But what I was trying to get at was that Michael was dragged to the horizon, which was to the East. What way were all the other victims dragged to? I mean, we know they were all dragged to the horizon, but what if all those horizons all pointed to one particular place? We might be able to pinpoint a location, or at least an area that could be a possibility?"

The Doctor stared at his wife for several moments. Then he broke into a grin. "Yes! Oh, Rose, you are brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" the Doctor declared. Rose just grinned. Then, the Doctor pulled him to her, kissing her passionately.

Several minutes later, they heard Jenny clear her throat purposefully and the parents broke apart.

"Right, yes, plans to foil, aliens to catch. Must be getting on." The Doctor rambled, and Thomas and Leanne giggled.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jenny shaded her eyes with her arm as she glanced around. They had spent the whole day wandering around the barren lands; the Doctor having worked out that all bodies would have been dragged in a direction west of where they had been stood. That had been 5 and a half hours ago, and they were seemingly no closer to finding Michael or the aliens. However, just then, Jenny caught sight of something shimmering in the distance.

"Dad!" Jenny shouted, pointing towards what she had seen.

The Doctor tipped his Stetson back slightly so that he could see what Jenny was looking at, and Rose lifted Leanne slightly higher on her hip as she squinted into the distance. Even Thomas, who was scuffing his feet along in the dirt stopped to gaze at what Jenny had spotted.

"Theta? Is that what I think it is?" Rose asked nervously, cautious to get hers and the children's hopes up before things were certain.

"Dunno. Let's go see, shall we?" the Doctor asked, breaking into a grin. He offered Rose his hand, waggling his fingers. She accepted it and the Doctor caught Thomas' small hand with his own larger one and Jenny took Thomas' other hand in hers. Together, the family set off to investigate this strange thing.

**~StormWolf10~**

As they neared the object Jenny had pointed out, Rose asked the Doctor curse under his breath in Gallifreyan.  
>"Theta? What's the matter?" Rose asked gently, squeezing her husband's hand reassuringly.<p>

The Doctor swallowed hard. "I recognise it. That's a Vortraxian spacecraft. That must be why they wanted the kids..." the Doctor trailed off.

"Why would Vortraxians want to steal children?" Rose asked.

"Rose, as a Time tot, I was told a story about the Vortraxians. The Vortraxians dealt in Slave trade, and they stole enough technology that meant they could travel through time. There's this story that a Time Lord family tracked them down on Earth after, among human children, their child was taken. The family rescued all the children, including their own, and alerted the Shadow Proclamation about what was happening on Sol 3. It was said that the Vortraxians were arrested and executed by the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor explained quietly.

"Ok...So these Vortraxians escaped the Shadow Proclamation?" Rose asked, unsure.

"No, that's the thing; the Vortraxians weren't a race, they were a band of rebels, all of Sanrono race, but they were outlaws and they were wanted right across the Universe." The Doctor elaborated.

"So, they're gonna get caught by a family of Time Lords, what's wrong about that?" Jenny asked, joining in her parents' conversation.

"What's wrong about that, Jenny Rose Sigma, is that we are the only Time Lord family left." The Doctor pointed out.

"But you said that they could travel through time, Dad, surely that means they could encounter other Time Lord families?" Thomas asked quietly.

"The story I was told was that the Time Lord family that caught the Vortraxians caught them in 1920's America, and that it was the Time Lord Theta Sigma that stopped them." The Doctor explained.

"But Dad, does that mean us?" Leanne asked, her head resting on Rose's shoulder.

"Probably. Seeing as, when I chose my name, I named myself after this mysterious 'Theta Sigma' from the story..." the Doctor murmured.

"So, you named yourself after yourself? Surely that's a paradox?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Well, it's already happened now, and I'm still here. So all that matters now is how are we going to rescue these children?" the Doctor asked.

**A/N 2: So, that's your lot for now...Please review; I'd love to hear your views on the story and all ideas are welcome!**


	4. Rescue missions and green dinosaurs

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates guys; wasn't too happy with the chapter and rewrote it several times.**

"_The story I was told was that the Time Lord family that caught the Vortraxians caught them in 1920's America, and that it was the Time Lord Theta Sigma that stopped them." The Doctor explained._

"_But Dad, does that mean us?" Leanne asked, her head resting on Rose's shoulder._

"_Probably. Seeing as, when I chose my name, I named myself after this mysterious 'Theta Sigma' from the story..." the Doctor murmured. _

"_So, you named yourself after yourself? Surely that's a paradox?" Rose asked, concerned._

"_Well, it's already happened now, and I'm still here. So all that matters now is how are we going to rescue these children?" the Doctor asked._

**~StormWolf10~**

Michael looked up abruptly as a familiar buzzing noise drifted under the gap between his cell door and the concrete floor. The door swung open and before he was aware of what was happening, Rose was beside him, pulling him into a hug. Michael was briefly aware of Thomas standing at the door, nervously glancing down the corridor, on lookout. Then his vision blurred as tears began to fall. Rose quickly pulled away, holding Michael's face in her hands.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. I'm here now, baby." Rose told him gently, wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

"Mum." Michael whispered. And then he couldn't stop himself. He suddenly finding himself voicing all his fears that had crowded his head in the past few hours he had been locked in the cell.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, sweetheart! Mikey, sweetie, I'm here now, you're gonna be fine. Your dad's sorting out the Vortraxians as we speak and Jenny and Leanne are finding the other kids. We're gonna get all of you outta here and then alert the Shadow Proclamation to the Vortraxians' presence. It'll be fine." Rose told her son, desperately trying to calm Michael down.

"How can you be so sure, Mum?" Michael asked, his voice broken from crying.

"Because it's legend. It's a story your dad was told when he was your age." Rose explained.

"Time can be rewritten." Michael mumbled.

"You didn't see how furious dad was. I doubt he'll let that happen." Thomas piped up from the doorway. Then, he gasped. "Mum, we gotta go. Guards approaching."

Rose stood up, pulling Michael up with her and grabbing Thomas' wrist before hurrying down the corridor with them.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jenny and Leanne ran down the corridor, being followed by the twelve American children that the Vortraxians had kidnapped. As they sprinted along the corridor and reached a T-junction, they saw Michael, Rose and Thomas running towards them.

"Jenny, Michael. Get the kids out of here and head back to the Ranch. Carlson and the others'll be able to get all the children home. I then want you to take Thomas and Leanne back to the TARDIS and none of you leave until your father and I get back. Understand?" Rose told the twins strictly.

They nodded, but Rose could see that both Jenny and Michael were reluctant to agree.

"Good. I've gotta go stop your father doing something stupid." Rose told them, hurrying the 16 children towards the door before sprinting down the corridor.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You've pushed your luck, this time, Vortraxians!" the Doctor shouted, squaring up to the 6 outlaws. "Kidnapping 12 innocent children? That was bad enough! But then, but _then_, you go after my son? There is one thing you should know about me! You should _not_ mess with me or my family!"

The Vortraxians exchanged worried glances, stepping backwards as the Doctor approached. They were vaguely aware of someone appearing in the doorway, but they could not tear their gazes away from the Doctor.

Rose crossed the room and lay her hand on her husband's shoulder, calming his anger, albeit only slightly. She recognised Theta's thunderous look as the cold-hearted Oncoming Storm and knew that he would only get himself into deep trouble if she allowed him to act on his thoughts.

"Theta," Rose whispered to her husband "keep calm. Let's just lock them up and alert the Shadow Proclamation. That way we can get back to the kids sooner. Michael was pretty upset when I found him. I wanna get back to him soon as."

Rose felt the Doctor slump slightly as he calmed, and she knew it was because she had mentioned the children.

The Doctor turned and walked from the room, Rose hurrying after him. The Doctor slammed the door shut and locked it with the sonic screwdriver.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jenny looked up as the TARDIS door opened.

"Sorted everything?" she asked her parents quietly.

Her father merely nodded.

"Yeah, the kids are all back home and the Shadow Proclamation has just arrived to pick up the Vortraxians." Rose told her daughter gently.

Jenny nodded, glancing at her father. "You ok, Dad?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart. It's just been a long day." The Doctor replied, smiling at Jenny weakly.

"Well, I'm off to bed now. Thomas and Leanne are in bed but I don't know where Michael is; he disappeared once we got in here." Jenny told her parents.

"We'll find him, don't worry. Now you get yourself off to bed. I'll check in on you in a minute, yeah?" Rose told her daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

The Doctor hugged Jenny before letting her head off to bed. He quickly set the controls on the TARDIS.

"Where're we going?" Rose asked.

"We are gonna pay your mother a visit. I don't often say this, but we can all do with a break and I'm sure she'll wanna see the kids again. Plus, from what you were saying about Michael, I think he may need a bit of downtime." The Doctor explained.

"We should go and check in on Thomas, Leanne and Jenny then we'd better try and find Michael." Rose told her husband, leading him out of the control room.

**~StormWolf10~**

Half an hour later, Rose and the Doctor had checked in on Jenny, who was reading, and Thomas and Leanne, who were both fast asleep in their separate bedrooms, but Rose was growing worried as they still couldn't find Michael. They had tried his bedroom, the sitting room, the library, the study, even the kitchen and the swimming pool but they couldn't find him. Rose resolved to get ready for bed and then try some more rooms a little later. However, she was in for a shock as she pushed open the door to hers and the Doctor's large bedroom. There, curled up in the middle of their king size bed, was Michael. Rose softly called for her husband, who hurried down the corridor, confused. For a moment, the Doctor and Rose just stood in the doorway, watching their son sleep. Soon, though, Rose crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, stroking his hair gently. Despite his height, Michael looked much more like a small child when he slept, his true age becoming apparent, particularly as he hugged his soft green dinosaur toy even tighter as he turned in his sleep.

"We'll speak to him tomorrow. Just let him sleep for now, love." The Doctor told his wife gently, sitting down on the other side of the bed and kissing his son's forehead.

Rose nodded and curled up next to Michael.

**A/N 2: Well, finally gotten it finished. I love the last paragraph, but the fight between the Doctor and the Vortraxians was a bit dodgy in my eyes...Anyways, please review and let me know WHERE DO YOU WANT THE DOCTOR TO TRAVEL TO IN HIS NEXT ADVENTURE? They will be taking a short journey to Jackie's for a chapter or so, but after that they're back out into Time and Space! =)**


	5. Family Feud

**A/N: Okay, chapter five. I warn you, they're off to Jackie's now! And don't forget to review on where you'd like the Doctor and his family to travel to next!**

_There, curled up in the middle of their king size bed, was Michael. Rose softly called for her husband, who hurried down the corridor, confused. For a moment, the Doctor and Rose just stood in the doorway, watching their son sleep. Soon, though, Rose crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, stroking his hair gently. Despite his height, Michael looked much more like a small child when he slept, his true age becoming apparent, particularly as he hugged his soft green dinosaur toy even tighter as he turned in his sleep._

"_We'll speak to him tomorrow. Just let him sleep for now, love." The Doctor told his wife gently, sitting down on the other side of the bed and kissing his son's forehead. _

_Rose nodded and curled up next to Michael. _

**~StormWolf10~**

"Everyone ready?" the Doctor called through the vast corridor of the TARDIS.

He heard several affirmatives from the nearby rooms, all of which being his family's bedrooms.

"Right, come on then, we've landed; you guys should have finished packing ages ago!" the Doctor told his family.

Just as he finished speaking, all the doors opened as the four children came out, dragging full rucksacks behind them and Rose came out of their room, tossing a wash bag at him.

"Just typical of you; I notice you packed several jars of your hair gel, but you forgot your toothbrush." Rose told her husband, grinning.

He grinned back at his wife, kissing her on the cheek as Rose walked past.

"Now, has everyone got everything? I'd rather not have to keep coming back down to the TARDIS every day." Rose told the children.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie flung her front door open, enveloping Michael and Jenny in a hug immediately. She kissed them both on the forehead as they stepped inside the flat before giving Leanne and Thomas the same treatment. Jackie kissed Rose on the cheek before grabbing the Doctor in a full-on snog. After several long seconds, she released the Doctor from her grip, laughing.

"Nice to see you too, Jackie." The Doctor told his mother-in-law sarcastically, but he was grinning all the same.

By now, the four children had run into the sitting room and were busy fighting over the TV remote.

The three adults made their way into the front room, the Doctor dropping his and Rose's rucksacks into their bedroom on the way.

"Come on, you four, bags in your bedroom." Rose told the children, who all groaned, but picked up their rucksacks and headed off to Jackie's spare bedroom.

"You two want a cuppa?" Jackie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, please, mum." Rose replied as the Doctor called back an affirmative at the same time.

There was the sound of shouting and then the door to Jackie's spare bedroom crashed open and all four children came running down the hallway to the sitting room. Before Rose and the Doctor could stop them, all four of the children jumped on the sofa, fighting for the TV remote. After a quick fight, Michael managed to tear the remote away from his siblings and held it up out of reach, pleased that he was tall enough to be able to hold Thomas and Leanne away with his legs, and Jenny with his hand, holding the remote up in victory. However, he was not counting on his dad wandering up behind him and taking the remote off of him. The children then watched, open mouthed as the Doctor flopped down in the armchair, pulling Rose down to sit on his lap as he switched the TV on and flicked through the channels.

"Guessing I get to choose the channel?" the Doctor asked his children, smirking as Rose stifled a laugh.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie watched, confused, as Michael curled up between Rose and the Doctor on the sofa. She had just finished washing up after dinner to return to the sitting room and find that Leanne and Jenny were sat on the floor, both reading books, while Thomas was sat at the table, drawing but Michael had instead curled up with his parents on the sofa. Making a mental note to ask her daughter about it later, she settled down in the armchair.

**~StormWolf10~**

Several hours later, long after all four children had gone to bed, Jackie finally confronted Rose and the Doctor about the strange behaviour of her grandson. Reluctantly, Rose explained what had happened to them in America, and the real reason why they were visiting her. After some gasps and tutting from Jackie (although, the Doctor later admitted to Rose whilst in the comfort of their bedroom, Jackie was surprisingly quiet throughout them explaining the events), Rose and the Doctor assured Jackie that all Michael needed was a few days rest and some time with his family. By this point, Jackie was too tired to protest and so the three adults headed to bed themselves.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next morning, Rose and the Doctor were woken by something sounding suspiciously like an explosion coming from the kitchen. They then heard lots of hurrying around in the corridor and, as Rose pushed herself upright in the bed, rubbing her eyes, Thomas burst into the room. He was sporting bed hair and a pair of blue and red _Peter Pan _pyjamas and Rose could have sworn that both boy and pyjamas were a little singed around the edges. By now, the Doctor was out of bed, stood in just his pyjama bottoms, frowning as he listened out for the other three children. Rose heard Michael shout something like "I've got it under control! No, Lea, don't get Gran! Jen, just pass me that fire extinguisher!"

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked Thomas, his voice already bordering on shouting.

"There's a..._situation_ in the kitchen." Thomas replied quietly, squirming slightly under his dad's intense gaze. Then, Thomas bounded over to his parents' bed, clambering on and cuddling up to Rose.

Just then, they saw Leanne tugging Jackie down the corridor to the kitchen. Jackie was bundled into her old dressing gown, bleary eyed and confused. Rose and the Doctor watched as Jackie was dragged past their room. Then Jackie screamed. The Doctor bolted from the room, Rose jumping out of bed and following him just slightly behind him, clutching Thomas' hand. Rose braced herself for what she was about to see. But she still gasped. Her mother's kitchen was- for want of better word- _destroyed_. Michael was busy emptying out the flat's only fire extinguisher over Jackie's now-shredded kitchen curtains, the remains of which were hanging limply in front of the window, now singed and charred. There was a frying pan in the sink, from which a frankly disgusting odour was coming from. When Rose did a double-take, she realised that the cause of the smell in the frying pan was the now thoroughly-cremated pancake mix. And if that wasn't bad enough, the kitchen was covered in what looked and smelt like banana milkshake. In fact, _everything_ was covered in banana milkshake, including Michael. It was then that Rose saw the shattered blender on the kitchen counter. Oh, Rose thought, that explained the explosion then.

"Michael Theta Sigma! What the hell have you done to my kitchen!" Jackie shouted at her grandson, furious.

Michael didn't reply.

"Well? Spit it out, Michael. Your Gran asked you a question and I expect you to answer her!" the Doctor told his son fiercely.

Rose quickly turned to Jenny. "Jenny, take Thomas and Leanne back to your room please. Your father and I need to speak to your brother."

Jenny nodded and led Thomas and Leanne back to their room. Once the door was shut, Rose knew it was only a matter of time before Jackie really started shouting.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get up about an hour ago and I was making breakfast. Things got a little out of hand and...Well, you saw what happened." Michael explained shakily.

Rose glanced at her husband. Something wasn't right; she could tell that Michael wasn't telling them something.

"You couldn't sleep so you decided to burn my kitchen?" Jackie retorted, her voice full of venom.

"No! I swear, it wasn't on purpose, Gran! I put the blender on too high and it exploded, so I was trying to clean it up, but I forgot about the pancakes and they caught fire!" Michael explained frantically.

"Mikey, sweetheart, you shoulda come and woken me or your dad; we'd have fixed you some breakfast." Rose told her son gently.

Michael nodded and yawned widely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Michael. Are we boring you?" Jackie spat.

"No, I'm just tired!" Michael protested.

Before Jackie could retort, the Doctor stepped in.

"Mikey, you should have come into our room if you couldn't sleep. I could've given you a sleeping pill or something." The Doctor told his son.

Michael shook his head fiercely.

"No! I don't wanna sleep, please don't make me sleep!" Michael protested.

Rose and the Doctor shared a frown, glancing at their panicking son.

"Why not, Mikey?" Rose asked gently, desperately trying to keep her voice calm.

"I had a nightmare. About the Vortraxians." Michael whispered.

"Oh, my baby boy." Rose whispered as Michael barrelled into her, hugging him to her tight.

"Oh, yeah, he's your baby boy when he's had a nightmare, but he's old enough to burn down my kitchen! Just like his father!" Jackie muttered.

"Hey! I resent that!" the Doctor snapped angrily.

Michael ripped himself from his mother's grip, storming down the corridor and into his room.

"That was just too far, mum! He's a baby, he's just a baby! He and Jenny are still barely 7 months old! Yes, he burnt your kitchen, but everything in there can be replaced! Besides, those curtains are older than me, Mum!" Rose shouted at her mother.

Just then, Michael stormed out of his room, dressed in his converse, jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't even glance at them as he flung open the front door and left the flat.

"See, he can't even say sorry for burning down my kitchen. Arrogant little sod. You spoil those kids too much, Rose." Jackie sneered.

Then Rose screamed. "You know what, Mum? I don't give a toss about your kitchen! Because all you can do is stand here and slag off my little boy! My little boy who, only twenty four hours ago was locked in some stinking little cell on an alien spaceship, which he now has nightmares about! And I'm sorry if because I _care_ that my little boy is having nightmares over what happened to him and he's too upset to apologise to you for your kitchen because he's too upset right now means I spoil him! But at least I believe him when he tells me stuff, unlike you, Mum! And anyway, you're his gran! You're meant to care that he's feeling like this, but instead you're too hung up over your bloody kitchen!" Rose stopped suddenly, realising what she had said.

Jackie softened as she took in what her daughter had said. "I always believe you, sweetheart."

"Yeah? Then why did you call me a liar when I told you I'd met Dad? Why was it so hard for you to accept the fact that I wanted to get back to the Doctor and that Dad would have backed me up? Sometimes I have to wonder why I still come to see you." Rose told her mother quietly.

"Don't say that, Rose." Jackie whispered, heartbroken.

"Why not? It's the truth." Rose replied quietly. Then she turned her back on her mother and went to walk back to her room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed and then I have a son to find. I'll leave the others here until I find Michael. Is that alright? Or are you planning on scaring any more of your grandchildren away?" And with that, Rose walked into her bedroom and slammed the door, leaving her bemused husband and regretful mother in the hallway.

"I should...you know..." the Doctor muttered to Jackie, trailing off as he pointed at his bedroom door. "Yeah...I'll...um...Yeah." And a blushing Doctor hurried into his bedroom after his wife, leaving Jackie alone in the hall.


	6. It's Spiderman With a carrier bag

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, school's kinda taken over atm as I'm entering my final year of secondary school (eek!) **

_Previously:_

"_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed and then I have a son to find. I'll leave the others here until I find Michael. Is that alright? Or are you planning on scaring any more of your grandchildren away?" And with that, Rose walked into her bedroom and slammed the door, leaving her bemused husband and regretful mother in the hallway. _

"_I should...you know..." the Doctor muttered to Jackie, trailing off as he pointed at his bedroom door. "Yeah...I'll...um...Yeah." And a blushing Doctor hurried into his bedroom after his wife, leaving Jackie alone in the hall._

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose and the Doctor found Michael sat in a park about 15 minutes away from the estate. As it was still early in the morning and was very chilly, being an October morning, they were alone in the park, although several well-dressed businesspeople hurried past outside the park. Michael was sat on one of the swings, slowly swinging it back and forth. The Doctor wandered over and slumped into the swing next to his son's while Rose leant against the metal frame of the swing set.

"Mikey, sweetheart," Rose began gently "if you couldn't sleep, you should have come and woken me and dad."

"I know." Michael replied quietly, swinging back and forth on the swing.

"Your Gran's very sorry about her outburst." The Doctor informed his son quietly.

"I'll pay for the damage!" Michael announced quickly. Then he paused for a few moments and turned to Rose. "I don't suppose you can start giving me pocket money? Preferably in British Earth currency; I don't think Gran will accept anything else."

The Doctor smirked at his wife while Rose's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Tell you what, Mikey. Your father and I will pay for Gran's new kitchen stuff." Rose told her son, patting Michael on the shoulder.

"But I wanna do something to pay her back!" Michael protested, feeling it was the least he could do.

"Well, truth be told, I think Gran would be happy enough if you just apologise." Rose told her son.

**~StormWolf10~**

Michael followed his parents back to his Gran's flat, but on the way, he stopped, staring in the window of a newsagents'.

"Mum?" Michael asked, causing his parents to stop walking and come over to him "What's with all the spider and ghost stickers in the windows?"

"Must be near Halloween." The Doctor stated, taking in the display of ghosts, witches, cobwebs and spiders in the newsagents window.

"Strange. Mum didn't mention it. I wonder what day it is, I didn't think of looking at the calendar to see when we'd landed." Rose told her husband idly.

As they began walking again, Rose found she had to tug Michael along as he was still gazing intently at the window display. She glanced knowingly at her husband, who nodded in silent agreement.

"Mikey," Rose told her son gently "if you like, when we get back to Gran's, after you apologise I'll ask Gran when Halloween is and we can get you and the others some costumes and go trick or treating, yeah?"

Michael grinned, and all but ran the rest of the way back to Jackie's flat.

**~StormWolf10~**

Michael burst through the front door, and practically launched himself at Jackie.

"I'm sorry for destroying your kitchen, Gran. When's Halloween?" Michael announced.

Jackie sighed, but accepted the apology, knowing there was no way she'd get a better apology out of him while he was this excited.

"It's in three days' time. And where are your parents?" Jackie told her grandson.

Before Michael could reply, the Doctor and Rose wandered through the front door, shutting it behind them.

"Ah, there you are, Mikey! Ran off without us! I trust you've apologised to Gran?" the Doctor's eyes were full of mirth, but his expression turned serious as he said the last bit.

Rose glanced at her mother, knowing she was likely to complain if Michael hadn't apologised.

"Yes, he's apologised. And I forgive him. And I'm sorry, Rose, you were right, I shouldn't have behaved that way." Jackie told her daughter.

Rose smiled at her mum and went over to hug her.

"Have you asked Gran about the other thing?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah! Halloween's in three days! Still time for costumes!" Michael all-but shouted.

Evidently, Jenny, Leanne and Thomas had been listening through their bedroom door, as, at the mention of Halloween costumes, they all burst out of the room, cheering. The kids- now fully dressed- jumped on the Doctor, knocking him to the ground as they cheered and hugged him.

"So that's why Mikey wanted to know when Halloween was!" Jackie realised.

"Yeah, he saw the Halloween display in the window of the newsagents' down by the park, and wanted to know what it was for." Rose explained to her mum quietly.

"Well," Jackie announced, addressing her whole family "Bev always has a Halloween party for all of us Saturday girls, and there's only six of us so she said we could bring our families. I'm sure she won't mind if you all come."

The children began cheering again, grinning and jumping up and down excitedly.

"I think we should go look in the TARDIS wardrobe for costumes." The Doctor told his four children, grinning at their enthusiasm.

"Can we go get our costumes now, Dad?" Thomas piped up.

"Yeah, can we Dad?" Jenny asked, excited.

"Please, Dad?" Leanne begged.

"Well," the Doctor began slowly, stifling a laugh at the impatient looks on the children's faces "you'll have to ask your mother."

Four excited, expectant little faces turned to Rose, gazing up at her with wide, puppy-dog eyes. However, Rose had to burst out laughing when her husband decided to join in, giving their children's puppy-dog eyes a run for their money.

"Ok, ok. Everyone get your shoes on and we'll go down to the TARDIS. Although, I warn you, pick your costume carefully; I did say that we wouldn't be going back to the TARDIS for anything, but this will be the exception." Rose told her children.

All four children grinned at her and rushed over, hugging her tight.

"Go on, go get your coats." Rose instructed the children after a minute or so.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie watched in amusement as the kids pulled various costumes out in the massive TARDIS wardrobe, hurrying off every now and then to try a costume on. Jackie was sat in a chair near the door of the wardrobe room, while Rose sat next to her and the Doctor helped the kids find costumes. They'd been looking through costumes for nearly an hour now, and the kids still hadn't decided on costumes.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to pick their costumes?" Jackie asked her daughter quietly.

"Dunno, I think everyone except Jen's pretty much decided on their costume by now." Rose replied, watching the children.

Just then Thomas ran over, dressed as a dragon, and began to tug Rose out of her chair.

"Come on, Mum! Come on!" Thomas insisted.

"Woah, Tommy, what's all the fuss?" Rose asked, laughing.

"You gotta pick a costume!" Thomas insisted.

"And why's that?" Rose asked her son, amused.

"Coz you have to! Dad has to, too!" Thomas announced seriously.

"What do I have to do?" the Doctor asked, ambling over.

"Apparently, Theta, we have to pick costumes as well." Rose explained.

"Ah, well, in that case I think Gran needs a costume too." The Doctor told Thomas cheekily.

"I what now?" Jackie protested, glaring at her son-in-law, who was grinning cheekily.

However, Jackie was unable to say no when she saw her grandson's eyes light up in pure joy. Sighing, Jackie stood up.

"Ok," the Doctor announced, turning to get the attention of the other three children "who's decided on their costumes?"

"Me!" Thomas shouted, jumping up and down in his dragon costume, his hand in the air as if he were at school.

"I have." Michael announced, gesturing at his pirate outfit.

"And me!" Leanne announced, showing off her replica Harry Potter Gryffindor robes and scarf.

There was suddenly a triumphant cry from Jenny, deep in the heart of the wardrobe room.

"I've found my costume!" Jenny shouted to her parents.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next three days flew by, the atmosphere in Jackie's flat light as the children's enthusiasm of the upcoming party was felt by all who occupied the small flat. It was six o'clock in the evening and Jackie had to suppress a grin as she watched her daughter hurry round the flat, helping the four children get ready for Bev's Halloween party that was starting in an hour. Both Michael and Jenny were in their costumes already, while Lea carefully wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck, however, Thomas was having trouble with his dragon costume. Jackie straightened her pointy black witch's hat that topped off her witch costume, watching as Jenny and the Doctor had another argument over how- as the Doctor had put it- inappropriate Jenny's soldier costume was, Michael challenged Leanne to a duel- which was rather unfair seeing as she had a wand and he had a sword- and Rose crouched in front of Thomas, helping him slip his costume on over his pyjamas.

"But why do me and Lea have to wear our pyjamas under our costumes? Mikey and Jen don't have to!" Thomas protested as Rose pulled the hood- shaped like a dragon's head- of his all-in-one costume over his head.

"Because we don't know what time we'll be back, sweetheart, and if you fall asleep I don't wanna have to wake you up to get you changed. This way we can just slip your costumes off you and put you to bed." Rose explained gently.

"But technically Jenny and Michael are younger than us!" Leanne piped up, heading over to Rose and Thomas, obviously bored with duelling Michael.

"I know, darling, but we've been through this with you. Even though they're younger, they act and look older than you, and that means they get tired less easily." Rose told her daughter.

"But they'll be going to bed when we get back, right?" Leanne asked.

"Well, that depends on what time we get back. But if it's late, then yes, yes they will." Rose replied, standing up and straightening her Superwoman costume.

"Then they should wear their pyjamas under their costumes too!" Thomas protested.

"Well, Jenny shouldn't even be wearing that _costume_!" the Doctor announced, causing Rose to sigh.

"What's wrong with it? I've disarmed the gun!" Jenny protested fiercely.

"That's not a costume, Jenny!" the Doctor retorted angrily "That was the clothes you came out of the machine in!"

"Yeah, well I don't see you wearing a costume!" Jenny snapped. And with that, she turned and pushed Rose out of the way as she ran from the room.

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted after his daughter "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!"

Rose sighed, turning to her mother.

"Mum, can you go and check on Jen for me?" she asked quietly.

Jackie nodded and hurried off to her spare bedroom.

"Kids, go and sit in mine and your father's room for a while." Rose told the other three children quietly, not taking her eyes off of her husband.

Once all four children were no longer in the room, the Doctor spoke again.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing, is there, Rose?" By now, the Doctor's tone was defensive and confused.

"Theta, you're wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The kids wanted us to dress up!" Rose told her husband, exasperated.

"But I like this t-shirt! It's...Well, I like what it says!" the Doctor protested feebly, tugging at his t-shirt to express his point.

The t-shirt was plain black, but with the words 'I'm scary enough without a costume' written in orange, Halloween-style font.

"I know you like the t-shirt, Theta, but the kids asked us to dress up. I dressed up. Even Mum dressed up!" Rose pointed out, gesturing at her Superwoman costume.

"Oh, your Mum dressed up? I thought she always dressed like that!" the Doctor replied cheekily.

Rose bit her lip, trying not to laugh at that.

"Look, just please go put a costume on! I know you may not like it, but the kids wanted up to dress up." Rose pleaded.

The Doctor stared at his wife for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine. I'll go see what I can find in the TARDIS." He told her, heading for the front door.

**~StormWolf10~**

Barely 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Mikey," Rose called from the sitting room where she was now tying Thomas' shoelaces for him "can you get the door? It's probably your father."

Michael wandered out of his Gran's spare bedroom- that acted as the kids' bedroom during their stays- and headed to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Spiderman stood on the doorstep holding a carrier bag.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked idly, wandering out of the kids' bedroom, holding Leanne's hand as she led her to the sitting room.

"It's Spiderman. With a carrier bag." Michael replied, dazed.

He heard an audible tut from 'Spiderman', who proceeded to reach up and pull his mask off. Grinning at his son, the Doctor stepped into the flat.

"Honestly, Mikey, I thought we'd raised you better than to believe in fictional comic characters!" the Doctor chided jokingly, as he dumped a carrier bag of clothes in the hallway.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, it was you who made us team up with Batman to stop the Joker!" Michael shot back, grinning at the memory.

"Well, it wasn't my fault the Joker was alien!" the Doctor replied defensively as he gazed around the flat. "Where's Jen?" he asked, frowning.

"Still in our room. She won't come out." Michael replied, walking to the sitting room.

Leaving Michael no more time to add anything, the Doctor hurried into the kids' bedroom.

"Hey, Jenny." The Doctor greeted his daughter softly.

She was lying on her bed on her stomach, face buried in her pillow.

"Go away, Dad." Jenny mumbled, her words muffled by her pillow.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. We'll make a deal, yeah?" the Doctor suggested, sitting on the edge of Jenny's bed.

"What kind of deal?" Jenny asked quietly, interested now.

"You can keep that costume on, but you don't take the gun. I've got you a toy gun from the TARDIS to take instead, yeah?" the Doctor asked, waiting for his daughter's approval.

After a long few moments, Jenny nodded.

"But you've gotta dress up too." Jenny muttered.

"I have dressed up." The Doctor announced, standing up and pulling the mask over his head.

Jenny rolled onto her back, frowning. However, at the sight of her Dad stood in the doorway of her room in a Spiderman costume, her frown quickly turned into a grin. The Doctor quickly pulled the mask off, grinning at his daughter as she gave him that beautiful grin she had clearly inherited from her mother.

"Come on, let's go see the others. I think we're leaving soon." The Doctor told Jenny.

He waited for her to slip her utility boots on again before offering her his hand, which she took, and he led her from the room.

"I just need to drop my suit back off in mine and your mum's room, alright?" the Doctor asked, picking up his carrier bag and heading into his and Rose's room.

Jenny bounded into the front room, grinning.

"Have you seen Dad's costume?" she asked, excitedly, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, god, please tell me he's not dressed as a giant banana!" Rose muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"Nope," Michael chipped in, grinning "better!"

"Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna have to explain to Bev that my son-in-law's rather...eccentric?" Jackie mumbled.

However, Thomas and Leanne were getting very excited about seeing their dad in a costume.

"What's he wearing?" Leanne asked eagerly.

"Yeah, where is he?" Thomas asked.

"I'm here, I'm here!" the Doctor moaned, grinning at his children's excitement as he stepped into the room "I just had to drop my clothes off in mine and your mum's room."

Upon seeing him, both Jackie and Rose burst out laughing, and Thomas and Leanne giggled, grinning happily. The Doctor grinned back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It was this or a cheerleading outfit. The TARDIS hid the rest of the outfits, I think she was trying to hint at something..." the Doctor explained.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie wandered across the estate to Bev's flat, watching as Jenny and Michael ran on ahead, closely followed by Thomas and Leanne who were clutching at their parents' hands. They reached Bev's flat at just gone 7:30, and the estate was already beginning to fill with children going trick or treating. Barely seconds after Jackie had knocked on Bev's door, it was flung open to reveal Bev dressed as a cat.

"Oh, hiya, Jackie!" Bev announced, grinning as she hugged her friend.

After a minute or so, Bev pulled out of the hug and turned her attention to Rose and the rest of the family.

"Hello, Rose, Theta! Long time no see, eh?" Bev said as she hugged each of them in turn "And Jenny and Michael, too. I swear you two have grown since the last time I saw you!"

Michael and Jenny grinned; unknown to Bev, they had seen her more recently when they stopped off for milk, but the kids had decided to hide from her in the shop, rather than having to have a conversation with their Gran's rather overbearing friend.

It was then that Bev seemed to notice Leanne and Thomas.

"Oh, and you two must be Thomas and Leanne, yeah? Your Gran's told me a lot about you! Come in, come in, we're just about to start the party." Bev announced, leading them into her small sitting room.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie quietly unlocked her front door and stepped into the flat, switching the light on. She ushered a weary Jenny and Michael inside, who were quickly followed by the Doctor and Rose. Leanne and Thomas were both fast asleep, Thomas being carried by Rose, while the Doctor had hold of Leanne.

"Jen, Mikey, why don't you go and brush your teeth and get ready for bed, yeah?" Rose suggested quietly as she nudged the door open to the kids' bedroom.

Both Jenny and Michael were about to protest, but the Doctor cut them off.

"Come on; do as your Mum says. It's almost midnight anyway." The Doctor told them.

Reluctantly, the twins nodded and headed to the bathroom. Rose and the Doctor carefully carried the other twins into the bedroom, switching the light on as they went. Thomas didn't even stir as Rose carefully slipped his shoes and costume off of him and pull the duvet close around him. Leanne, however, woke groggily as the Doctor pulled her shoes off.

"Daddy?" Leanne asked sleepily.

"Ssh, it's alright Lea, go back to sleep." The Doctor comforted softly.

Sure enough, almost as soon as Leanne was tucked up in bed, she was asleep. The Doctor and Rose waited until Michael and Jenny were in bed too before finally turning in for the night themselves.

**A/N 2: So, that's chapter 6. I think I may put this story on hiatus for a while, as it doesn't seem to be generating many reviews, and I'm really having trouble writing this story at the moment, what with writer's block...**


	7. Purple Ivy

**A/N: Ok, so this story **_**isn't**_** on hiatus...Or maybe it is, I just don't know...Just don't expect any more chapter updates soon :) Little bit of fluff, proper, good old sci-fi cliché going on here, what with the alien illness...To be honest; it's just a load of babble written down ;) Also, a big thank you to my wonderful pals over on Gallifrey Base, as they helped me a lot on the last chapter (namely, helping me decide whether to dress the Doctor up as Spiderman, Superman or a Scooby Doo monster..) =D**

_Previously:_

_Rose and the Doctor carefully carried the other twins into the bedroom, switching the light on as they went. Thomas didn't even stir as Rose carefully slipped his shoes and costume off of him and pull the duvet close around him. Leanne, however, woke groggily as the Doctor pulled her shoes off._

"_Daddy?" Leanne asked sleepily._

"_Ssh, it's alright Lea, go back to sleep." The Doctor comforted softly._

_Sure enough, almost as soon as Leanne was tucked up in bed, she was asleep. The Doctor and Rose waited until Michael and Jenny were in bed too before finally turning in for the night themselves._

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose sighed, flopping onto the control room chair heavily.

"How are the kids?" the Doctor asked, poking his head up from his position under the grates.

"Tired. Hot. Poorly." Rose replied, agitated.

"But none of them are too bad, right?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I told them to give me a shout if they begin feeling too unwell. Anyway, the quicker you fix the TARDIS up, the quicker we can get off this god forsaken planet. I swear that's why they're so ill." Rose complained.

The TARDIS had crashed on the planet Andromedosis XIII, and the Doctor, Rose and the kids had had no choice but to venture out and try and find the parts needed to fix the TARDIS up. The city Augur had kindly pointed them in the direction of where they could find the parts, but had failed to tell them that, to get to the small town the parts could be brought from, they needed to go through a rather dense forest full of something that looked suspiciously like ivy, only bright purple. It was not until they had collected what they needed and were on their way back that Thomas and Leanne had began to complain that they felt ill, Michael and Jenny beginning to moan not long after. Having returned to the city they had arrived in, the Doctor and Rose then found out that the ivy-like plant- known as 'Hederae De Fatalem Mortem'- was particularly poisonous to young children. Of course, the Doctor had immediately demanded to speak to the Augur and had demanded to know why he hadn't warned them the children could get ill.

"Theta," Rose called, pulling the Doctor back out of his memories "it wasn't your fault. And the kids will be fine."

The Doctor smiled weakly and ducked back under the TARDIS console to tighten the last screw before jumping up and sending the TARDIS flying into the Vortex.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered in his wife's ear.

Rose grunted slightly, burying her head in her pillow.

"Rose?" the Doctor tried again, a little louder this time, a little closer to her ear.

Still no response.

The Doctor slipped his arm round his wife's body, rolling her onto her back.

"What?" Rose moaned eventually, opening one eye to glare at her husband. "Theta, I've been up with the kids all day, all four of them complaining that they're hot, they feel sick, they have pins and needles in their hands and feet, their vision's blurry, they're thirsty, they have an itchy rash. All I want now is a few hours of peace and quiet while they're asleep just so I can have some bloody peace coz I can feel a migraine coming on and my stupid Time Lady Physiology sucks if all it takes is my kids to be ill for me to get a migraine."

Rose closed her eyes again and rolled back onto her stomach. After several long seconds, she heard the Doctor sigh, and felt her husband kiss her shoulder gently.

"I know, sweetheart, and I'm sorry that you've been stuck on your own all day with the kids while I had to fix the TARDIS. I'm really sorry I had to wake you, but I've just had to take the kids down to the Infirmary; they've gotten worse and there's no way for me to keep an eye on them in their own beds." The Doctor told her gently from where he was sat on the edge of their bed.

Rose sat up immediately, twisting round to look her husband in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose demanded.

"I did try, love. You wouldn't listen." The Doctor pointed out.

Rose sighed, pushing herself out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

"Why don't you go back down to the Infirmary, Theta, check on the kids. I'll catch you up." Rose told her husband gently, kissing him on the cheek.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor and Rose hurried between the four occupied beds in the TARDIS Infirmary, trying to calm the children. It had been just over a day and a half since the children had gotten ill, and their fevers had now broken. All four children were moaning and complaining, all as bad as each other as their parents rushed around the room. The four children had evidently begun to feel better, as they had all managed to eat some breakfast, but Rose and the Doctor were still playing the overprotective parents role. Although it had been Rose earlier to reassure her husband that the kids would be fine, it was Rose who was being most stressed out now, despite the children getting better. The Doctor, however, couldn't wait to get back to his adventures. He just hoped that nothing like this would happen again...

**A/N 2: So there ya go :) And just so ya know, 'Hederae De Fatalem Mortem' is nothing fancy; it's just Latin for 'Ivy of Fatal Death' despite the fact the kids were definitely not going to suffer 'fatal death'. It just sounded better than 'Ivy of quite a lot of pain and suffering before you get better with some special medicine' **


	8. Monkey World

**A/N: New chapter, yay! This story is slowly but surely coming along, and I now have a notebook I'm using to plan out all my stories, so I should be a bit more organised now! Anyways, more Jackie this chapter, and they're off to Monkey World..**

_Previously:_

_Although it had been Rose earlier to reassure her husband that the kids would be fine, it was Rose who was being most stressed out now, despite the children getting better. The Doctor, however, couldn't wait to get back to his adventures. He just hoped that nothing like this would happen again..._

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose finished tying Thomas' shoelace and released the eager little boy to scramble from the console chair and out the TARDIS doors. Rose hurried after him, grabbing her rucksack on her way out, shutting the TARDIS doors behind her before turning to her family. Smiling, she slipped her hand into the Doctor's and they set off through the dirt car park.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Michael asked, wandering along beside his parents.

"Wait and see." The Doctor replied, grinning.

As the children looked around, they saw a large building at the other end of the car park. They looked up and saw a huge sign stating 'Monkey World' and the kids grinned. Just as they neared the entrance, they spotted Jackie waiting by a sign.

"Gran!" the four children yelled, running over to her.

As she hugged the four children, the Doctor and Rose headed over.

"You were able to borrow Bev's car, then?" Rose asked as she reached her mum.

"Yeah, Mickey offered to drive me, but I'd already gotten the car off of Bev." Jackie replied, ruffling Thomas' hair.

They quickly got into the queue and the Doctor pulled out the wallet Rose had brought him for Christmas. As they stepped up and the Doctor asked for five adult tickets and two child's tickets, Jackie pulled her purse out. However, when she tried to pay for her own ticket, the Doctor protested.

"No, I insist, Jackie. Our treat." The Doctor told her, quickly paying the entrance fee.

They ushered the children through the gate and into the park, Jackie still protesting.

"But it was over £70, Doctor! At least let me pay for my ticket; you've even brought the picnic!" Jackie pointed out, nodding at Rose's backpack.

"Honestly, Mum; like Theta said, it's our treat. We wanted to do this for the kids now that they're better, and we thought you'd like to get out of London for the day." Rose replied.

Jackie sighed, relenting.

"Ok, fine. But on the way out, I'm taking the kids in the gift shop and getting them something each." Jackie insisted.

Realising that this was the best she would get from her mother, Rose nodded in agreement. By now, the children had wandered over to a large map of the park, and were arguing over what animals they wanted to see first.

"Mum, can we go and see the chimpanzees first?" Leanne asked, beginning to tug Rose's arm.

"No, I wanna see the orang-utans." Michael told his little sister, beginning to walk off.

"But what about the lemurs?" Jenny reminded them.

"Look, kids, we'll work our way round the park, ok? We'll see them in whatever order they're in." The Doctor told them.

**~StormWolf10~**

Leanne and Thomas were eagerly tugging Jackie along the path, pointing out the different monkeys as they passed the enclosures. Jenny and Michael had persuaded Rose to lend them her digital camera, and they were wandering around taking photos of all the monkeys while their parents wandered behind them. They had already seen the chimps and the nursery, and had just passed the orang-utans and been in the lemur walkthrough- something that Thomas had freaked out at, and had ended up being carried by Rose while Jackie muttered fondly about how he could handle aliens but not small primates. At the children's insistence, they were now heading down to the Great Ape play area, where they planned to have a picnic before letting the kids run off some steam in the park. When they finally reached the zigzagging gravel path that led to the large play area, Jackie let go of Leanne's and Thomas' hands and they scampered off down the path. Jenny quickly handed the digital camera back to her mum before she and Michael took off after their younger siblings.

"Will they be alright?" Jackie asked worriedly, watching the children as they ran off down the path.

"They'll be fine, Mum. Once we get down there, we'll find somewhere to sit and have the picnic then they can go off and play." Rose assured her mother, hoisting the rucksack higher on her shoulder.

The Doctor, Rose and Jackie headed down the gravel path, enjoying the warmth of the sun as they chatted without the distraction of the children. When they finally reached the bottom of the path, the Doctor led them over to a patch of grass to the left of the park.

"I'll go find the kids." The Doctor told them, heading over to the play area while Rose pulled the picnic blanket out of the rucksack.

A few minutes later, the Doctor returned with the kids in tow, and Rose and Jackie had already set out the picnic food. The children seated themselves on the blanket while Rose handed them paper plates each and they all dug into the food. At some point while they were eating, Jackie grabbed the digital camera. Once they had all finished eating, she brandished the camera at the rest of her family and, despite protests from the Doctor, Jackie managed to get several good photos of the young family together before the kids ran off to the park.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Come on, Lea," Rose called, watching her youngest daughter, who was at the top of a large climbing frame.

They had finished eating just over forty-five minutes ago now, and the adults were keen to get back to look at more of the monkeys. Once they had finally encouraged Leanne, Tommy, Michael and Jenny to climb off the various play equipment, they headed back up the pathway to head back to the main part of the park.

"Can we have an ice cream?" Jenny asked suddenly, noticing the small ice cream kiosk.

"Yeah, please dad?" Michael asked, keen with the idea.

As Thomas and Leanne also began pestering, the Doctor sighed and began digging in his pocket for change.

"Oh, it's alright, I'll get these." Jackie insisted, already pulling a £20 note out of her purse and heading over to the kiosk. "Do you two want something?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, Mum. Are you sure you wanna pay?" Rose asked in concern.

"I insist." Jackie replied.

The children followed their gran over to the ice cream kiosk, already shouting out what they wanted. Rose and the Doctor waited patiently while Jackie bought all the kids an ice cream each. Once that was done, they began heading back up to look at the rest of the monkeys at the park.

**~StormWolf10~**

The rest of the day sped by, and soon they found themselves in the gift shop, waiting to go home. While the children hurried round, trying to decide what they wanted to buy, the Doctor and Rose waited quietly near the door. The Doctor sighed impatiently, shifting the rucksack on his shoulder- he had taken it from Rose at his insistence.

"Your mother does realise that this will cost her a small fortune, right?" the Doctor asked Rose, grinning.

Rose nodded, grinning back.  
>"Yeah. But I think Mum wanted to treat them, as she doesn't get to see them that much." Rose replied.<p>

Just then, Jackie came over, followed by the children, all of whom were clutching a new cuddly monkey toy.

"Look what I got, Mum!" Leanne announced, running over to her Mum.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed, lifting her daughter onto her hip as they headed out of the shop

"It's a chimp!" Leanne exclaimed, waving the toy in her Mum's face.

"What did you three get?" the Doctor asked, watching Thomas grab Rose's free hand and burrow himself into her side.

"I got a capuchin. I'm gonna call him Dexter, like the one in Night at the Museum!" Thomas piped up as he clung to Rose.

"I've got an orang-utan and Jen got a lemur." Michael finished, nodding at his sister.

By now, they were out of the park and in the car park.

"Right, kids, say bye to your Gran. And say thanks for the toys too." The Doctor told them.

Jenny and Michael immediately moved to hug Jackie goodbye, and they both thanked her. Rose lowered Leanne to the ground and she gently pushed Thomas and Leanne forward to hug their Gran goodbye.

"Looks like these two are a little worn out." Jackie chuckled as Leanne lifted her arms up for Rose to pick her up again.

"Yeah, at least it'll be easy getting them to bed tonight!" Rose replied, ruffling Thomas' hair.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Jackie asked, hugging her daughter.

Rose nodded. Smiling, Jackie pulled away and turned to the Doctor.

"Oh, come here, you!" she told him, pulling him into a hug.

The Doctor laughed and accepted the hug. Soon, though, Jackie pulled away.

"Well, I'd better be off." Jackie told them.

They walked with her to the car before bidding her goodbye again and finally heading back to the TARDIS.


End file.
